10051 Drabble & One-shot Collection
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: A collection of 10051 One-shots & Drabbles.
1. 1: Meeting

**A/N:** Greetings dear readers, this is Loveless at your service and I'am here to present to you my drabble & oneshot collection of my top OTP 10051/ByakuShou. I'll post new chapters of whatever plot I can formulate in my lazy brain and would gladly share it with you all. And please let me know if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes and Enjoy!

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Summary: **A bored Byakuran is bad, really bad. Because it made him realize how dreadfully boring the world was — but of course it will never be boring if he just had that one thing he had always wanted.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

**#1: Meeting**

Byakuran was getting bored. Being the heir of one of the most powerful mafia families in Italy meant being educated to become the most outstanding boss the famiglia could have. But for the achromatic-haired teen it was too boring, doing the same thing every day was absolutely tiring and not entertaining at all.

Byakuran wanted something more entertaining than getting taught the ways of the Mafioso. He doesn't need to know anything about those kinds of worthless things. Because when he becomes the boss he can do whatever the hell he wants and nobody was going to say no to him. After all, he was kind of man who'd want can easily manipulate people to obey and follow him.

But everything was getting uninteresting. Byakuran was also the type of person who could easily capture people's hearts. Just one sparkling smile and a small wave he'd have lots of women and even men licking his feet. Everyone wanted to be with Byakuran, wanted him for his power, wanted him for his looks, wanted him for his fortune and even wanted him for sex.

At first everything was just for fun and entertainment; having everyone happily giving everything they have to him was just so amazing. People are so easy to manipulate into giving him whatever he wanted.

But somehow, Byakuran just couldn't help but feel bored lately. Nothing can't seem to fascinate him anymore and even playing around with women can't do anything about the boredom. It felt like there was something missing. It was like he wanted something else, something else that can satisfy him. Something that can make his dull, boring and uninteresting world becomes whole again. He wanted something but he couldn't just remember or know what.

.

.

.

And then — _he_ came along…

He then knew that their meeting was meant to be, he knew they were really meant to find each other. That they were going to meet again. Oh yes, remembered now, it was _him! _It was him all along. The one person he wanted, the person he had forgotten about, the person who had made him realize that he possessed the power to change the world.

Yes! How could he forget about his dearest _friend? _Why didn't he remember the time when _his_ _Shou-chan_ had accidently bumped into him as he was breathing heavily and was obviously panicking in fear of being caught by his pursuers. Maybe it was because he was so engrossed in entertaining himself that he had not recalled the way his heart had started to thump abnormally at the first sight of the redhead's bright emerald orbs.

The way his breath hitched at the sound of _his _voice, the way he felt so drawn to the redhead's petite form. The way his body trembled at the feeling of _his_ body against him. How stupid of him. He had forgotten about his dear sweet Shou-chan. Byakuran couldn't do anything and just watched the redhead apologize to him and finally running further and further away from him.

And then the memories, of the other Byakuran's from the other worlds came to him that day, Byakuran had begun plotting. How was he going to turn this world upside down? How was he going to prepare for everything? A world where he wouldn't get bored of. A world where he has everything he wants in his palm.

How was he going to create the world where he was going to rule with his beloved Shou-chan?

But of course—

First things first...

He needs to meet with _him_ again. He needs to see _him_ again. He needs to feel _him_ again. He needs _him_ to be with him. He needs _him, _to be able to create the perfect world...

.

.

.

And so—

.

.

.

.

.

"...Umm, W—Who are you?" the softest voice he hadn't heard in a long time whispered warily. Byakuran chuckled softly as he plunged another marshmallow into his mouth, his perfect sculpted lips turning into an impish grin.

"I'm Byakuran Gesso, it's a pleasure to _finally_ meet you Shou-chan." Byakuran purred, inwardly beaming at the sight of Irie Shouichi's flushed face.

.

_We finally meet again Shou-chan and this time—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_—I'll never forget about you ever again…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And I'll never let you go—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_YOU'RE MINE._

—End

**0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: **Omg, I'm totally in love with a possessive Byakuran, I mean, who wouldn't right? A possessive Byakkun is as hot as hell...*drools*

But enough talking...please review and tell me what you all think. :D


	2. 2: Denial

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Pairings: **10051;

**A/N: **I would like to thank (Devilis Kyuu & SpiritofLove961) for their reviews and those who followed thank you, I'm glad you like it. And so, here's another one-shot. Please forgive me if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, and I hope you enjoy.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**#2: Denial**

If there was one thing Irie Shouichi would deny over and over again—it would be his growing attraction to his hyper and handsome friend, Byakuran Gesso. They have been friends for a while now and every day is getting more challenging for the redhead because he was starting to see his friend in a different way.

But each time Shouichi's face would flush every time his friend would smile at him, each time his body would tingle as their fingers touch, each time his heart would clench every time his friend would invade his personal space. Shouichi would deny that he was attracted to his friend, especially a man! It was just so wrong to feel like that to your friend right?

Besides, there was no way Byakuran-san would even see Shouichi in that way. He was famous in school and he had a lot of other friends and 'girl' friends. Byakuran was everyone's idol and he could have anyone he wants and there was no way Shouichi could like him like that, there was just no way. So why—

"…Um, what was that?" Shouichi blinked owlishly at his achromatic-haired friend, his ears just couldn't comprehend what was just said to him. Byakuran pouted childishly at the redhead.

"Mou! Shou-chan isn't listening to me!" Byakuran grasped the redhead's hand and smiled. "I told you I like you."

Shouichi was sure his face was as red as his hair. He could almost hear his heart thumping so loudly in his chest and he resisted the urge to clutch his stomach. The redhead coughed loudly and retracted his hand back from the other's grasp.

"I don't like jokes like that Byakuran-san." Shouichi turns away from the intense violet eyes staring straight at him and turned his attention at the table of the shop they were in as if it's the most interesting thing there is.

"But I'm not joking! I really do like Shou-chan!" If possible, Shouichi's face was probably heating up a lot more than before. His hand started to shake and he finally clutched his stomach.

"Well, I like you too Byakuran-san, as a _friend._" Shouichi says the word weirdly as he refused to look at his friend's face.

"Mou, Shou-chan! Look at me," Byakuran places his hand on the redhead's cheek and make him look up to him. Shouichi bit his bottom lip and refused to meet the other's eyes.

"Shou-chan, why won't you look at me?" the achromatic-haired man whined childishly but there was something behind it that made the redhead's stomach twist in an uncomfortable way.

"I—It's nothing…" Shouichi replies. He tries to move away from his friend but Byakuran firmly holds him in place.

"Shou-chan, I like you, I like you more than a friend." Shouichi froze at the words and thought that maybe he was just dreaming and that he would wake up after he pinched himself but the achromatic-haired man' breathing against his cheek was just too real to be a dream.

"And I know you like me too Shou-chan." the redhead jumped away from the other man, panicking and looking absolutely mortified.

"Wha—What are you talking about?! I don't like you _like_ that!" Shouichi quickly gathers his things and runs away as fast as he could.

Shouichi was panicking, his mind was so jumbled and he was so confused. There was no way that just happened. There was no way Byakuran-san just confessed to him. There was no way his famous, handsome, hyper, playboy friend just suddenly told him he liked him and that he knew Shouichi liked him too.

Besides there was no way Shouichi liked him too, those feelings that he had for the achromatic-haired man was just admiration. There was no way that Shouichi would…there was just no way—

"Then why am I so affected?" the redhead mumbled to himself as he stopped running until he was on the middle of a park. Shouichi stared at the ground, finally registering the water that was starting to gather in his eyes.

He liked him. God, he liked Byakuran-san. He just denied the feelings because he was scared, scared of being rejected by the very first friend he ever had. He didn't want to ruin their relationship so he denied the existence of his feelings and continued to be Byakuran's friend.

"I'm so…"

"Shou-chan!" Shouichi gasped as he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. The redhead flinched and pushed the other man away.

"No! This is wrong!" Shouichi cried.

"What is wrong Shou-chan?"

"It—it's just wrong to feel like that to you—your friend!"

"Why?" Byakuran tries to gather the redhead back into an embrace but Shouichi recoils. Shouichi glares at the other man or tries to as tears finally started to fall down his cheeks.

"Why you ask? It's just weird! Tha—that's not normal at all! Other people would find it—"

"Shou-chan..." Byakuran grabs the redhead's tear streaked face and turns his face toward him and gently placed a soft peck at Shouichi's cheek. Shouichi flushed and started to stutter nervously.

"Wha—What are you doing Bya-Byakuran-san!?" cried the redhead in panic, turning his head from left to right to look if someone was looking, luckily there seemed to be no people visiting the park and it was already dark. Byakuran smiles at the flustered look on the redhead's face.

"It's not weird at all Shou-chan. I like Shou-chan, I don't care what other people would think. I simply like you Shou-chan..." whispers Byakuran to the redhead's ear. He could feel and see the achromatic-haired man's seriousness. Shouichi sniffled, wiping his tears away.

"Bu—But, this is just…" the redhead cries, more tears flowing down his red cheeks. "Why…I'm so stupid…why do I keep denying that I don't like you like that…when it's so obvious when I get so jealous of other people being with you..." Shouichi mumbles softly, sniffling quietly. "I'm so stupid…" Byakuran chuckles softly, encasing the redhead into a hug.

"You're not stupid Shou-chan, you just got surprised that you felt like that to another man. It must be the first time you liked another man so you tried to keep it to yourself right? But that's fine, I know you like me Shou-chan, no need to be scared. I like you too..." Byakuran gently wipes away the redhead's tears. Shouichi flushes and trembles in the achromatic-haired man's grasp.

"Wha—What do you even like in me Byakuran-san, I-I'm just a normal one, you—you get someone much better. You're—"

"What are you saying Shou-chan, I one I like is you. I'm not going to deny that. And also, I haven't heard your answer yet Shou-chan." Byakuran pushes the redhead a little back to look at him.

"Answer to what?" asked a blushing Shouichi. Byakuran grinned and whispered to the other's ear.

"Your answer to my confession…"

"…Uh, that…umm, that…" stuttered the poor redhead.

"Are you going to deny your feelings again Shou-chan?" pouted the childish Byakuran.

"Uh…that's—I…"

"Then, maybe I should ask a girl out and make you jealous again so you'll finally tell me that you want me to be yours too." chirped Byakuran. Shouichi's face flushed, this time, in anger.

"Byakuran-san, you idiot! Why would you ask someone to go out with you with you already confessed to me?! Idiot! Even though you already know I like you so much…" mumbled the red faced Shouichi.

"So! You really do like me Shou-chan!" giggled Byakuran.

"O—Of course I do, idiot!" Shouichi blushed up to the tip of his ears and he turned away, embarrassed. What the heck was he doing? It was just so mortifying Shouichi suddenly felt nervous again and his stomach started to hurt.

"Shou-chan, look at me…" Byakuran turns the redhead towards him again and Shouichi shyly looked up at him, cheeks tinted red.

"Wha—What?" mumbled Shouichi.

"Tell me you like me Shou-chan." said the achromatic-haired man.

"Idiot! Why—"

"Please Shou-chan? Just this once?" Byakuran smiles down at him. Shouichi trembled at the sight. Ah, how could he deny his feelings for this man before? Now it was so obvious to him that he absolutely loved the sight of the achromatic-haired man smiling at him. It was obvious the way his heart hammered in his chest that it was going to pop out soon. He liked him, and thankfully, Byakuran-san liked him back.

There was no point in denying it now. Even if it's a little embarrassing, saying it 'I like you' to the person you like—

"I—I like you, Byakuran-san..." whispered the redhead. Byakuran's smile grew even wider at the words and he gently, slowly tilted the redhead's chin with his hand and gave him a soft peck in the lips.

"I like you too Shou-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—would be the most beautiful thing in the world, and Shouichi wasn't going to deny that.

.

.

.

—end

**A/N: **And so it ends! I really had trouble trying to finish this but final I did it! This made me squeal so much I just can't stop! *giggle* Please tell me what you think and reviews would be appreciated.

—Loveless


	3. 3: Flower

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Pairing/s: **10051

**A/N: **And here's another short drabble but I think is so sweet I'd get diabetes just from reading it over and over again. Please enjoy and forgive me if there are any spellings or grammar mistakes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**#3: Flower**

"Um…Byakuran-san, this is…?" Shouichi asked his smirking best friend slash boyfriend as he stared intently at the 'thing' being offered to him. Byakuran chuckles softly at the redhead's reaction.

"Silly Shou-chan, I picked this flower for you." he grins as the redhead splutters and gapes at him. Shouichi blushed and started to stutter.

"Bu-But, why…why the hell are you giving it to me right here?!" whispered the redhead as he squirmed under the intense stares and whispers of the curious bystanders in their usual hangout spot. Shouichi could feel his stomach starting to hurt under the scrutiny of the people around them. Really, Byakuran-san has no shame. It's so embarrassing!

"Why not Shou-chan?" Byakuran pouted and tilted his head to the side. Shouichi glared at the achromatic-haired man, cheeks still tinted red.

"It—It's embarrassing!" Shouichi immediately covered his face with his hands, totally mortified.

Byakuran laughs heartily as he takes the redhead's hands away from his face and made him look at him. Seeing Shouichi's still red face, he leaned in and gently placed a soft kiss on the redhead's forehead.

"I love you Shou-chan~!" he chirped, tucking the flower over the redhead's ear. Shouichi's eyes widened as he turned away, his face now as red as his hair before he whispered back.

"...I love you too."

" Hehe... " Byakuran chuckled, cheeks tinted a bit red.

They enjoyed the rest of the day laughing and talking about a lot of stuff, not minding all the attention and the whispers about what a lovely couple they were. Shouichi no longer minded, as long as he's with Byakuran-san nothing else matters.

The little flower remained tucked in the redhead's ear until the end of the day.

.

.

.

.

.

—end

**0o0o0o0oo0**

**A/N: **And it ends! Thank you for reading!


	4. 4: Found You

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Pairing/s: **10051/ByakuShou

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the reviewers and those who favorite and followed these stories, you all inspire me. And so here's part four! Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0**

**#4: **Found You

Irie Shouichi was on his way home when it happened. The redhead was tired and wanted to just hurry home and snuggle his bed. Just as he was about to turn into the corner, he was surprised and was bumped into someone, before he knew it he was engulfed in a smoke. Shouichi coughed, not so sure of what had hit him. He slowly opened his eyes and wondered when he closed them to see that he was not on the road on his way home instead he was on a very dark room and he was currently on a four-poster bed.

"Eh? Where? Where am I?" a panicking Shouichi squeaked as he started to look around the room. It was too dark, he can only see a little sofa and a table not far from the bed and that was it. How did he end up here was his question. 'Just what the hell just happened to me?' Shouichi blinked and started to sweat.

"Where the heck am I?" he jumped off the bed and tried to find the door only to—

"Mmmph!" the redhead groaned as he was hit by something hard. "Ouch." he rubbed his nose, what the hell, he just bumped into the door and he quickly turned the knob. He got out of the room and surveyed the area he was in. There was only a long hallway from his right, and on his left was only a dead end. He ran down the right hallway, turning to a corner into the largest stairs he had ever seen in his life.

"What the—?" Shouichi gasped and gaped. Just where in the world is he?

"I need to find a way out or someone to ask where this place is." he mumbled to himself.

"Hey you!" Shouichi jumped and turned around to see an unfamiliar face that doesn't look like he's friendly enough to talk to. The redhead panicked. He was in someone else's house and he had absolutely no idea how he got there.

"Hiiiiii!"

"You…You're—"

"I'm sorry!" the redhead did what he thought was the right thing to do. Run.

"Ah! WAIT!" Shouichi heard the person shout out but he didn't listen and he just continued to run down the stairs and ran into another hall. He immediately found a door and quickly made his way inside and quickly closed the door. He sighed, just what the hell was happening?

'What should I do? I just invaded someone else's place! How did I end up here?! Someone help!' his thoughts were cut off when he felt a cold chill on his back. He shivered and turned around only to find himself in a large garden outside filled with beautiful and different kinds of flowers.

"Uwah! So beautiful! Ah—no! Now is not the time to admire these flowers! I need to find the way out of here before—waah!" A gust of wind made the redhead flinch and he instinctively covered his head with his hands.

"Hiiiii! Wha—What the…Eh? Whoa!" the redhead's wrist was grabbed and he was surprised to meet intense purple eyes staring down at him. He shuddered at the cold gaze. Who…

"Shou-chan, didn't I say you're not allowed to—" the man quickly cut himself off and just continued to stare at the redhead in front of him. Shouichi blinked, how did this person know his name? And also, it was the first time he saw someone so beautiful. His eyes were glued to the man's pale face who in return just stared back at him. He flushed as he realized he was staring and he quickly turned his eyes down to the floor.

"Uh…umm, how do you know my name? Do I know you? Who are you? And can you please tell me where I am?" he asked with a confused look on his face. The other man smirked and tightened his grip on the redhead's wrist that made the redhead wince a little. Shouichi frowned at the look on the other man's face, suddenly having the strange urge to get away from him as fast as possible.

Shouichi couldn't understand why he was feeling like this. There was something telling him to leave now and run. Just run until he was nowhere near this beautiful stranger in front of him. As if sensing the redhead's thoughts, the other man grabbed his shoulders to keep him in place. Now, Shouichi started to get nervous, his stomach acting up and his body trembling.

"Umm, Please le—let me go!" he pleaded, he needed to get away! His gut was telling him to do so. This man is dangerous, his gut told him and he doesn't understand why. He just wanted to be away from this man. He struggled, but failed miserably.

"I know everything about you Shou-chan," he brushed his hand against the redhead's cheeks that made him flinch and recoil.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Shouichi's stomach started to hurt and he started to feel a little faint. 'No…not now!' he thought despairingly.

"You can't escape Shou-chan, you can't hide, you'll know _soon_." the other man grinned as he watched the redhead's eyes get a little hazy. He leaned in closer to the shorter male's ear.

"I'll find you." he whispered cheerily before the redhead before him got covered in smoke and got replaced with the Irie Shouichi of his time who paled at the sight of him.

"…Bya—Byakuran-san." the redhead stuttered, slowly backing away from the looming figure.

"Welcome back Shou-chan!" he grinned, forcefully dragging the protesting redhead into his embrace.

"No!" Shouichi cried out and tried to push the other man away but failed. Byakuran growled dangerously that made the redhead immediately cease struggling. Shouichi shuddered at the cold voice in his ear.

"You can't escape me."

**0o0o0o0o0**

It has been a few weeks since Shouichi's strange dream. Yes, the redhead had concluded that he had a nightmare about him ending up into another place where he didn't know how he even got there and met that strange man who looked so terrifying yet beautiful at the same time that the redhead would get nervous and scared at the mere thought of _him_.

He had come to a conclusion that it was only a dream was because when he woke up he was already in his room, lying on his bed. He didn't understand it though, it was just a dream right? There was no reason for him to get scared.

'_I'll find you.' _Shouichi slapped himself and shook his head.

'Stop! Stop Irie Shouichi! Stop thinking about that man in your dreams! He doesn't exist, it was only a dream. He will not come and find you.' he thought to himself before he sighed and turned to his unfinished project. He just can't concentrate.

"What is wrong with me?" he muttered to himself.

"Shou-chan?" Shouichi cringed at the nickname but he recognized his mother's voice.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"There's someone looking for you." his mother replied.

"Eh? Oh, okay." Shouichi blinked. Someone was looking for him?

'Could it be Tsunayoshi-kun?' At the prospect of seeing his childhood friend he immediately left his room and made his way to the front door. He excitedly opened to door—

"Tsunayoshi-kun, is there something—"

"Tsunayoshi-kun? Who's that Shou-chan?" Shouichi's blood froze at the voice. No, it can't be. There is just no way. Shouichi's wide emerald eyes met purple eyes of the achromatic-haired man of his dream. The purple-eyed man beamed, eyes flashing in anticipation and excitement.

"I found you, Shou-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

—end

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Thank you all for reading, please tell me what you think and review! :)

**hypnos28: **thanks for the suggestion, I'll try it out!

**uniquemangalover, devilis kyuu & spiritoflove961: **thanks!


	5. 5: Goal

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Chapter Pairing/s: **100/fem51; one-sided 100/Kikyo

A/N: Hello dear readers! I'm here with another story. I hope you enjoy.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**#5: **Goal

The sound of the door creaking open snapped him out of his stupor. He remained still in his seat, crossing his leg over the other. He didn't acknowledge the other presence in the room, continuing on staring at the scenery outside.

"Everything is set, Byakuran-sama. The Vongola Family will not know what'll hit them." He finally turned his eyes upon his second-in-command as he bowed down right in front of him. Purple eyes glistened in appreciation but still had their strange coldness in them.

"Good work Kikyo-kun." the teal-haired man looked pleased at the praise, his eyes twinkling in pride and mirth. He had pleased his Lord, and he rarely praised anyone. Kikyo looked absolutely proud of himself.

"Well then, I have to say goodbye to my dearest first before we go." Kikyo froze and clenched his fists as he longingly stared at the back of his Lord as he finally removed himself from his throne and walked towards the room that no one — even Kikyo himself and the others are allowed to go into. But Kikyo had the feeling who was kept inside that room, his Lord's most prized possession, his Lord's most important person, his Lord's everything.

He couldn't help but feel jealousy flood over his entire being; he can't help but be jealous of whoever it was inside his Lord's private room. He had never seen the person inside or even knew the name. When he had asked his Lord about it, he only received a cold withering glare and was told never to ask about it again.

He hated it, not knowing anything about the person who stole his Lord's heart away from him. He can't help but want to curse whoever that person was. He was ready to give anything to his lord, do anything for him, and be anything but he was completely brushed aside like he was nothing.

"Kikyo-kun," the voice of his Lord made him cringe. "You can leave now." was the cold command his Lord gave before he left the teal-haired man. Kikyo gritted his teeth and cursed loudly.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Byakuran clicked the lock close before he slowly moved toward the four-poster bed inside the dark room. He stopped just a few inches from the bed. There laid his most beautiful possession, the only person who had captured his wicked heart, the person who could melt all his sorrows away with just a smile.

His gaze softened at the sight of his beloved's pale face, her long curly red hair framed her face perfectly, her lashes long and full and her lips as red as a rose. She looked asleep and peaceful but he knew she wouldn't wake. He needed to do something about it—anything just to bring her back.

His pale hand brushed against his beloved's cheek gently, feeling how cold her face was.

"Shou-chan," he muttered breathlessly, stroking her cheek tenderly. "I'll bring you back. I'll do anything. Even if I have to bring chaos and destruction to this world I'll do it." he whispered.

"Anything, I'll do anything." his purple eyes narrowed. "To do that, I'll need Tsunayoshi-kun and Uni-chan's powers to bring you back to life Shou-chan." he paused before a wicked grin formed on his face.

"I will have them both Shou-chan. I'll have them, just for you." he kissed the redhead's temple before he sets out to accomplish his goal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—end

**0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Thank you for reading let me know what you think. :)**  
**


	6. 6: Cry

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Chapter Pairing/s**: 10051

**A/N**: Hello! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites everyone! :D And here's the sixth drabble, enjoy.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**#6: **Cry

"Shou-chan, what's wrong?" That voice, that one voice that once belonged to the person he once called his best friend. The person he once thought as his closest buddy. The person he had once thought of as his lover. The person he had given his heart to and not the monster that haunted him now.

Everything was his fault, if only he hadn't been so selfish. None of this would've happened. The Vongola Family wouldn't have to sacrifice themselves just because of his selfish actions. They wouldn't have died just because of him. It was his entire fault.

"Ne, why is Shou-chan crying?" He flinched at the gentle hands that caressed his cheeks and then he realized that he was crying. The thought of those hands soaked in Tsunayoshi-kun's blood made him cry out and slapped them away. He trembled as he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a little sick.

He was no longer the Byakuran-san he knew. Those soft caresses and sweet words only made the redhead want to vomit and he no longer blushed like he used to.

He was only a trophy for Byakuran, a reward for successfully eliminating the threat that stood in his way from ruling the world. And to remind Shouichi that there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"…Why," he hiccupped. "Why don't you just kill me?" he whispered miserably. '_Like what you did to my friends._' his mind supplied.

"Oh Shou-chan, I won't kill you for betraying me." the achromatic-haired man wrapped the stiff redhead into a tight embrace, gently nuzzling his neck that emitted a whimper from the redhead.

"You're too precious to me. Why would I kill something I treasure the most?" he purred sweetly.

'_Liar!'_ Shouichi's mind shouted. He closed his eyes as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He couldn't do anything. It was because of him that Byakuran became this way. But nothing was ever going to change no matter how much he regrets his actions, Byakuran had won and all he could do was cry in the arms of the man who was the cause of all his suffering.

.

.

.

.

.

—end

**0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think. :)


	7. 7: Love

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Chapter Pairing/s**: 10051;

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I have been so busy helping my mom for the big brother's graduation party and just this morning we experienced something we weren't expecting to happen. Earthquake, yes, you read it right. Although, it's already night here we can still feel aftershocks and I wanted to keep my mind off of it and to ease my nervousness, I'm updating my story I hope you enjoy. Hmm, just thinking about 10051 just put my mind at ease.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**#7: **Love

"If you truly love someone what would you do, Yuni-chan?" Byakuran smirked at the Giglio Nero Princess who was staring back blankly at him, not a single expression on her face. It was to be expected. Yuni had never made a single expression since he had brainwashed her.

She's like a doll, just sitting there beside the achromatic-haired mafia boss, listening at him talk about things she'll never react on. Not that he minded though. Yuni continued staring at him expressionlessly and not saying anything.

"Do you want to know what I'll do to the person I truly love?" he looked away from the young princess, his countenance softening at the thought of his beloved. He pressed his back against the seat, closing his eyes and thought of beautiful green eyes.

"You know, some people say that if you truly love that person you have to let them go, but I think that's so stupid, why would you want to let go of the person you love the most, don't you think so Yuni-chan?" he pouted as Yuni just blinked, tilting her head a little but didn't say anything.

"If he returns to you, he's really meant to be yours. Isn't that sweet Yuni-chan?" he laughed heartily before he stopped suddenly. The room suddenly became chilly. Byakuran's eyes narrowed dangerously, indicating the sudden change in his mood. If Yuni wouldn't have been brainwashed she would've shivered at the dark look on the achromatic-haired man's countenance.

"But what if he doesn't come back to you? They said he was never meant to be yours if he doesn't come back but I don't agree with that." he glowered before he suddenly smirked.

"Maa, I'll let _him_ go for now, let him play a little longer with his _precious_ Tsunayoshi-kun." he spat the name angrily but sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"If he doesn't come back to me, he's never meant to be mine they say?" he glanced at Yuni's blank face before he shook his head.

"No, the universe itself wanted us to meet, wanted us to be together. That would be what other people would call 'fate'. So, do you want to know what I'll do if he doesn't come back to me Yuni-chan?"

"Then I'll just have to hunt him down right? Lock him up so he'll never leave me again or even think about betraying me again right?! Isn't that a great idea Yuni-chan?! Byakuran laughed manically, threw his head back and missed the way Yuni's eyes flicker and twitch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—end.

**0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Thank you for reading and forgive if there are any errors, I was shaking a little when I typed this. Thanks for all the support and reviews would be loved.


	8. 8: Worry

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Chapter Pairing/s**: 10051; slight 6927

A/N: This is inspired from a chapter in the manga, I think its chapter 406. I hope you enjoy.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**#8: **Worry

Shouichi was annoyed and angry with his best friend/lover. Today, Byakuran-san had wondered from his hospital room and only to be found trying to pick a fight with Tsunayoshi-kun, his mist and cloud guardian and Xanxus. The redhead was so angry he had forced and dragged the achromatic-haired man back to his room and lectured him.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking?! What if you were hurt? Are you really out of your mind!?" shouted the furious redhead as he paced back and forth.

"Maa, Shou-chan calm down. I was just joking around! I wasn't really going to do it!" laughed the purple-eyed patient, trying to placate the fuming redhead.

"Argh! Fine! Whatever!" Shouichi sighed and plopped down his seat, running a hand through his hair. He realized he was shouting and tried to calm himself down to avoid disturbing the other patients.

"Nee, Shou-chan."

"What?!" the redhead snapped, keeping his gaze down the floor.

"You know, you're so cute when you're worried!" Shouichi flushed and glared at him, who was looking incredibly pleased at the redhead's reaction.

"Shut up! Who said I was worried? I wasn't worried idiot!" Shouichi covered his face in embarrassment, and turned away from the other's pleased gaze. Byakuran stared blankly at the redhead before he burst into a cheerful fit and threw himself at the poor redhead.

"Shou-chan! Nyaaan!"

"Gah! What are you doing stupid! Let me go! Wh—where do you think you're touching?! Byakuran-san!" Needless to say, the hospital room they were occupying was filled with squeals of delight and desperate shouts of a certain redhead. Meanwhile, in another room, Sawada Tsunayoshi furrowed his brow in worry.

"I wonder if Shouichi-kun is okay. He was so angry when he dragged Byakuran back to his room…" he mumbled to himself, completely unaware of the situation he was in until a chill run all over his body at the husky voice in his ear.

"Still worrying about others despite the predicament you are in? Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, shouldn't you worry about yourself first?" Rokudo Mukuro stated as he stared amusedly at the panicking face of his little lover.

"E—Eh? Mukuro? What are you—" Tsunayoshi paled at the sight of his lover's obviously lust filled eyes. "Do-Don't tell me you're planning on…No, no! Absolutely not! Especially not here!" Tsunayoshi flushed and waved his hands frantically in front of him.

"Don't worry my dear Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll be very gently, you've made me wait a very_ long_ time." leered the pineapple-haired mist guardian as he towered over the frozen brunette.

'Reborn, help me!' Tsunayoshi mentally pleaded and paled.

"HIIIIIIEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

—end.

A/N: Thank you for reading! :)


	9. 9: Favorite

**Chapter Rating**: T

**Chapter Pairing/s**: 10051

**0o0o0o0o0**

**#9: **Favorite

_ — A person regarded with special preference, pleasure or approval, one that is trusted, indulged and preferred above all others._

Everyone wanted to be his favorite. Be it his Funeral Wreaths, or even the lower ranked members of the Millefiore Famiglia wanted him to call them his favorites. They wanted to show off to him, do anything to gain his attention or approval. Do anything, even staining their hands with the blood of innocent people and sacrificing their lives to him.

Their Lord, Byakuran Gesso rarely gives anyone praises and everybody was desperate to please their Lord. But there was someone, someone their lord seemed to be so fond of. They envied him, that person whom their boss poured all his affections to, only to be stabbed in the back. He was their boss' favorite, the only person he seemed to be so fond of and what they would grudgingly call his favorite.

They had expected Byakuran to lash out on him, to punish the traitor that dared to defy and betray him, for choosing to aid the Vongola Famiglia than remain loyal to their boss. But it surprised them that he still favored him, and is held captive in his private chambers.

They didn't understand—especially Bluebell who had shouted—why he would want to keep the traitor and they had tried to protest about it but ended up getting lectured and punished, and to never say anything bad about his favorite 'Shou-chan~' again or there would be hell to pay.

He was meant to be with him he had said, to be beside him as he rules the world. If he was the King then Irie Shouichi would surely be his_ queen_. No one had the right to complain or even badmouth his favorite. Even Kikyo, Byakuran's right-hand man was not allowed to even threaten or glare hatefully at the redhead in his Lord's presence. No one was to hurt his favorite even after he had left him. No one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—end.


	10. 10: First Time

**Chapter Rating**: M

**Chapter Pairing/s**: 10051

**0o0o0o0o0**

**#10: **First Time

Shouichi moaned as a tongue invaded his hot covern. He shyly pushed his tongue against the invading appendage. His cheeks flushed red and he yelped when he felt a cold hand slip under his shirt. He panicked at the strange sensation and his hand instinctively slapped the other person away. He panted heavily as their kiss broke, hastily fixing his shirt.

He turned his head to the side, clutching the sheets of the bed his was laying on refusing to look at the other man's pouting face.

"Mou! Shou-chan! What was that for!?" whined the redhead's boyfriend as he grasped his red cheek. Byakuran puffed his cheeks out and looked a little hurt.

"…Umm, Sorry…it's just—I panicked, it tickles…" Shouichi fiddled his fingers, avoiding making eye contact with those purple eyes that made him feel a little uncomfortable and nervous. Byakuran chuckled softly and buried his face onto the redhead's neck. Shouichi squirmed a little and closed his eyes at the feeling of warm breath against his sensitive neck.

"Mou, Shou-chan is such a virgin…" teased the achromatic-haired man. Shouichi's face flushed red and he glared at the ceiling.

"Shut up! Idiot! You know it—it's my first time…" the redhead mumbled the last part as he buried his face into Byakuran's shoulders. The other man laughed at the redhead's oh-so-cute reaction before he shifted suddenly, rubbing himself against the redhead lying on his bed. Shouichi gasped at the feeling of the other's hardness rubbing against his leg.

"Bya—Byakuran-san?!" he squeaked, feeling embarrassed that he started to squirm vigorously which only led to their bodies rubbing against each other.

"Ngh. Shou-chan, you better stop doing that." Byakuran suddenly growled that made the redhead freeze and tilt his head to the side in confusion, cheeks still flushed red.

"E—Eh? What do you mean?" he asked. Byakuran tried to control himself (since its Shou-chan's first time), he truly did. But Shouichi was just being too cute and absolutely adorable that all the thoughts of taking it slow flew right out of the window.

"Shou-chan, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself now…" Shouichi blinked and blinked some more as he stared wide-eyed as the other man started stripping in front of him.

"E-E—Eh? Byakuran-san? What—?"

"Don't worry Shou-chan, I'll be very gentle." Shouichi was unable to make a reply as he was pounced on by a very horny Byakuran.

Poor Shouichi, he would be very sore in the morning.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—end.


End file.
